Coming Home
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: AU - Amy comes home from Europe.
1. Chapter 1

Amy had been away for three months and she was miserable. She had loved being in Europe as it had allowed her to expand her work, and teach her new things. The tour had done ever so well and Prince Ahmed's team was on the top of the leader board. After the last round had finished, Amy had tried calling Ty, but he was in school. She wanted more than anything to be there with him and just to be able to talk to him whenever she wanted, without having to count on her fingers how much time difference there was between them. She needed to be with Ty, but she still had a month left on her contract. A loud bang brought her out of her daydream, Zeus, the princes horse, had decided to kick over his feed bucket. Amy sighed and went over to his stall, "Well that wasn't very clever was it?" she asked the horse as she leant in and picked up the bucket. Zeus put his head on her shoulder and then tried getting into her pockets for some treats. Amy laughed, "Oh I see, only want to get close to me for the mints? Well here you go" She said passing him a mint that was laid on her flat hand. Zeus ate the mint and then put his head back in his stall. It was almost time to go back to her room, she had been traveling for a day and just needed some rest. She had promised Ty that she would face time him later on in the evening, when he was back at his trailer after work.

About an hour later, she was sat on the couch in her hotel room, with some English TV program called '8 out of 10 cats' which was really funny and was on repeat on the comedy channel all the time. She looked at her phone and realised Ty should be home any minute, she was beginning to get excited, she hadn't spoke to him properly in nearly a week and just to be able to see him, albeit on a phone screen, was going to be the best feeling ever. She anxiously waited and waited and after an hour, she decided to text him, ' _Hey babe, thought you were going to FaceTime me when you got home? It is getting pretty late now, just wondering if everything is ok? Love you xxx'_

* * *

Ty was sat in the clinic; he had hated every second of Amy being away so took it upon himself to work as many hours as possible. Cassandra had called in sick and Scott had asked him to cover, which he was happy to do as it took his mind off of Amy and how much he was missing her. He heard his phone buzz and opened the text, when he read it, his heart broke. He had forgotten about their FaceTime date as he had been working so hard, considering he had decided to fast track this year so he would be done a year earlier. He sighed and text back, ' _Hey babe, I am so, so sorry! Scott asked me to cover Cass's shift as she is ill :( We will have to reschedule for another night. I fucking miss you so much. I will call you when I am free, not sure when that will be as I am pulling a double shift :(. Love you so, so much! Can't wait for these games of phone/FaceTime tag to be over. I am going crazy here. Only one more month and then you can be with me again! Xxxx_ ' Ty sighed, he was hating this so much. It had been the worst three months of his life. He could not wait for his girl to be home. He realised that by the time he had answered, Amy undoubtedly would be asleep by now. He sighed and flipped over the first page of his textbook, hopefully some studying would help him forget about how much he was missing her.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up on the sofa, she must had fallen asleep waiting for Ty's text. She checked her phone and sighed, Ty was pulling a double shift. There would be no way she would be able to talk to him until a least tonight. She sighed and went and got ready for the long day ahead. During the day, Amy's mind had been on another planet, just thinking about Ty and everything back in Canada that she was missing – mostly Ty. Everyone had noticed how distracted she was becoming and Ahmed decided to have a word with her, "Amy, could you come with me to my office for a moment?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I will just put Zeus in his stall and I will be right up," Amy replied.

"No, no. I am sure Darren will take care of Zeus, won't you Daz?" Ahmed asked. Daz nodded and took a hold of Zeus' lead rope and lead him into the stables.

* * *

They entered Ahmed's office and sat down, Amy was really confused as to why he would want to see her today and at such a random time, "Is everything ok Ahmed?" She asked.

"Everything is fine with me, but what about you? You have been distracted this past week and have totally not been yourself what so ever. So I am asking, as a friend, what is up?" Ahmed asked politely.

"Oh… nothing… I am fine. Just a little homesick that is all," Amy said.

"I think it is much more than a little homesickness Amy, you have been unable to concentrate most of the past week and you have been in your own little world. Now what is up?" Ahmed asked again.

Amy sighed, "I just miss Ty. I haven't been away from him in this long since we broke up like 4 years ago, and even then, we saw each other often. I guess, it is just hard with all this travelling and time distance. He is working hard at school and the clinic – probably to take his mind off of missing me, obviously he won't admit to that or anything. I still have a month left on my contract, so will be happy for this next month to be over as quickly as possible… I know that sounds awful, but it is just how I feel. I miss home so much, I miss my family, the horses and most of all Ty. I just need to get through this next month and then everything will be back to normal."

Ahmed listened to Amy contently and knew there was only one way to resolve this, he took out his check book and wrote Amy a check for $100,000, he handed it to Amy and said, "You will be booked on the next flight to Canada. Here is the total amount of money I said I would pay you, now do not say you don't deserve it because you do Amy. You are the only reason we are winning these games, you have managed to get the trainers to work with the riders and make us into a team again. I would like to thank you for all the work you have done, and send you back home. Where you belong."

"Ahmed, I can not accept this! And I only have a month left, I am sure I will be fine…" Amy started.

"Amy, go home and pack. I am going to book you on the first flight home. You need to be back with your family, and Ty. Now I will call you when I have a flight. So if I were you I would go home and pack. It has been lovely working with you Amy, and I hope to continue our partnership when I am ever in Canada. Also I will be hiring Scott Cardinal as the vet when I go back to Hudson. He and your fiancé, are pretty good vets. Right Amy, you really best had get going. It has been an absolute pleasure working with you, and I will contact you when I am back in Canada. Good bye Amy," Ahmed said giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much Ahmed, you do not know how much I appreciate this. This has well and truly been the best offer I have ever had in my life. Good bye Ahmed," Amy said, returning the hug. She put the check in her wallet and turned to walk out the door. She went and said a quick goodbye to all the team. They all waved her off when she was in the back of the car on the way to the hotel.

* * *

Once she got back, she opened the door and immediately started packing all of her bags, luckily seeing as they had been on the move for a while, she hadn't unpacked most of her bags. She got all of her photos and put them in her case, she was looking at one in particular, a selfie of her and Ty, the night they got engaged. It was her favrioute picture ever, as it showed both of their excitable expressions and how well and truly happy they both were. She was daydreaming, remembering the night they got engaged. She was brought out of her daydream by her phone ringing, she immediately picked it up and heard Ahmed's voice on the other end, "Hello Amy, there is a flight in 2 hours from Paris to London, then a 2 hour lay over and then a flight to Calgary, you should arrive in Calgary by 11am tomorrow morning. Do you want me to arrange a car for you?" Ahmed asked.

"No thank you, I can get my own ride from the airport, I have a few stops to make. Once again, thank you so much for this opportunity. It has been well and truly amazing," Amy exclaimed.

"No problem, now go. Go and get your flight, bye Amy." He said. Amy said goodbye and they stopped the phone call.

* * *

In the car to the airport, she text Ty, " _Hey babe, can't believe we missed each other AGAIN! What are your shifts like for the next day? Just so I know when I can take a break, I miss your voice, love you xxx_ '. She put her phone in her pocket and got to the airport. She went through security and waited for her flight. As it was time for take off, Ty still had not text back. She switched off her phone, and prepared for the hour and a half flight to London. Once in London, she turned on her phone and read a text from Ty, ' _Sorry, been asleep. Had a test today – hopefully aced it! I am on another overnight so I should be back home 6am Calgary time, so 2pm your time. I will try and stay awake, but it has been tough. We will plan something though. Missing you millions xxxxxx_ '

Amy smiled to herself and text him back, ' _Missing you zillions. I am sure we can find some time to FaceTime tomorrow, we will plan it out then. Love you xxxxxx_ '

It was time to board the plane to Calgary, she was getting super excited. She knew exactly how she was going to surprise Ty. This was going to be a homecoming he would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy got off the plane in Calgary, it was so good to be in the Canadian air again, everything just felt so right. She collected her luggage and went and got a taxi from the taxi rank. She didn't have to wait too long and told the driver directions to Maggie's diner. She had decided to get her and Ty some lunch, because she was such an awesome fiancé. She gout out of the taxi and walked into Maggie's, "OH MY GOD AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lou exclaimed from behind the counter. ' _Damn… I just wanted today to be about me and Ty!'_ Amy thought, she hadn't thought through the possibilities of Lou working today, if she had thought of it, she would have just left the lunch.

"Oh Lou, I am so happy to see you! I am home because of the homesickness, it has been terrible, I have barely spoken to Ty for days! I have missed him so much, so I decided to go and surprise him as he was on a night shift last night… I know I should come home and see everyone at Heartland, but I just really, really want to spend some time with Ty…" She sighed.

"Oh Amy, it is good to see you too! Of course, I would have done the same thing, being away from your fiancé for 3 months must be really hard. Come on, you can quickly catch me up while the chef cooks your order – 2 cheeseburgers, 2 chips and a large chocolate milkshake to share? Am I right? Or am I right?" Lou laughed.

"You are right… oh shoot. The taxi driver will be wondering where I am!" Amy exclaimed. Lou shook her head; "I will give you a lift to Ty's once the burgers are ready. Go and pay the taxi and get your stuff," Lou reasoned.

Amy smiled, "Thank you. It is good to be back!" she gave her sister another hug and walked outside and paid the taxi driver, she got her luggage and put it in the back of Lou's truck. She went back inside and sat down at the counter with Lou and had a quick catch up. Once the burgers were ready, they got into Lou's truck and drove down the road to the trailer. Lou had parked on the road by the gate, as to not arouse any suspicion from Ty.

"Have fun," Lou called to Amy as she got out of the truck, "I wont tell the others, you can surprise them too."

"Thank you, I am sure we will have fun. Not sure what time we will be over, but it will probably be tomorrow. Thank you for this Lou," Amy said as she was shutting the door quietly.

"No problem, now go get your man!" Lou exclaimed. Amy smiled and turned away and walked over to Ty's trailer. Lou watched as she walked over to the trailer and felt so happy to have her home, she had previously had doubts about the Prince and was glad that she was wrong about him. She put her truck into drive and carried on along the road, to Heartland.

Amy was nervous and so excited at the same time. She had come up with a plan to surprise him, she knew how much of a _heavy_ sleeper he was, so decided to slowly enter the trailer and set out the lunch on the table. She walked in, to see Ty lying on his back and on top of the covers with nothing but a pair of boxers on. She smiled and had the urge to just run up to him and wake him up, but decided against that when she realised there are many problems with that idea, like him freaking out etc. She placed the lunch on the side and walked over to Ty, she slowly climbed on the bed and ran her fingers down her chest, "You know, you really should start locking your doors, otherwise any old Tom, Dick and Harry could walk in," She joked. Ty half opened his eyes to see Amy sat on his bed, as soon as he registered what was actually happening, he shot up and wrapped his arms around her, "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He cried, "I missed you so fucking much it is unreal!"

"I missed you so much too! I couldn't stay away any longer, my heart wasn't in it anymore. That is why I am here, Ahmed sent me back home." She cried, "I even bought you some lunch because I knew you wouldn't have had any seeing as you were on nights!"

Ty pulled back from the hug and just looked at her, she had matured over these past 3 months, but still looked exactly like the Amy he knew and loved, "I can't believe you are here!" he cried.

"I am here, and I am not going anywhere. Ever again. These past three months have been the hardest of my life. I never want to leave you, ever again." She sobbed.

Ty wiped away her tears with his thumb and looked her in the eyes, "I am so glad you are home…" he said, leaning in to kiss her. Amy leant in to meet his lips, the kiss was needy and passionate, Ty started to undo Amy's shirt, she reluctantly pulled back, "What about lunch?" she asked.

"Well, there is this thing that has been invented called the microwave, you see, it uses these microwaves to allow food to be reheated, I would have thought a girl with all your world traveling expertise, would know about such things," Ty teased, kissing her jaw and down her neck. Amy shook her head, "You are such a dickhead, you know that? But it is ok, because you are my dickhead and I love you!"

Ty was still kissing her neck and had managed to undo her shirt in the quick time out and push it over her shoulders. She was enjoying this far too much and welcomed Ty's hands roaming over her body. He had laid them both down and started to undo her pants, Amy helped him by wriggling out of them. He flung them across the trailer and just looked at her in awe, he was the luckiest guy in the world. They both got completely naked and their lips found each other, this was the closeness they had missed. Just being together, like this. Amy grabbed Ty's hard on and started slowly teasing him, rubbing his shaft slowly up and down. Ty moaned deeply, which in turn made Amy even more horny. He teased the sides of her body and found the spots that really got her going, he ran his fingers down her thigh and in between her legs, he could feel how wet she was and this, just turned him on even more. He inserted two fingers and slowly started moving them in and out. "Wow… I have missed this." Ty moaned.

"Me too, oh… I have certainly missed this feeling," Amy moaned back. Her lips found his and she ran her tongue over his lips seeking his permission to enter his mouth. His approval was immediately granted and the kiss was full of emotions, this was a great homecoming. After a while, Ty felt the need to be inside her, so he strategically lay her down, without breaking the contact between their lips, he rolled on top of her and balanced himself on his elbows. He slowly inserted his hard cock into her and started thrusting, "Mmmm Ty…. Ohhh…" Amy moaned.

Ty was so happy, having Amy back here with him, was the best feeling in the world. It wasn't long before they were both nearing on finishing and Ty felt Amy's walls clench around his member so he sped up his movements. It wasn't long before they were both lying with their legs entwined, struggling to catch their breaths, "W-wow t-that was a-mazing. If I had known it was going to be that good, I would have come home sooner!" Amy exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow and moving Ty's hair off his forehead. Ty wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "I am so happy you are here. Honestly, these past three months have been the hardest of my whole entire life. I now know you must have felt when I left to go traveling, I am so sorry, for everything," he sighed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh Ty, don't do this to yourself! Honestly, it is fine. These past three months have been amazing in one way, but totally shit in others. The fact I didn't get to spend time with you every day, I rarely even got to call you. I am so happy Ahmed suggested I come home, he even paid me in full! Apparently my work with the trainers and horses was amazing and he couldn't have done it without me. Oh Ty… I have missed you oh so much… but do you know what I really want?" Amy asked, kissing his jawline.

Ty chuckled, "What is that then? Round 2?"

"No, my cheeseburger," Amy laughed.

Ty just shook his head, "I see you haven't changed one bit, always thinking of the food," he laughed holding her tight.

Amy looked at him with sad eyes, "Pretty please, I have been on 2 planes, drove to Maggie's, caught up with Lou and just had an amazing home coming with you. I think I deserve a cheese burger," She teased.

Ty sighed and rolled over her, he threw on a pair of sweats and got the burgers and chips and put them in the microwave. While the meals were in the microwave, Amy grabbed one of his button down's and put it on to cover herself up, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too." Ty replied, turning around in her arms and holding her tight. They stayed like that until the microwave beeped, Amy sat down on the bed and Ty brought over the food. After they had both finished, Ty put the plates on the side and pulled the covers back. He lay down, putting his arms around Amy and she placed her head on his chest. Her jetlag was really starting to kick in, she didn't know when the last time she slept actually was. Ty's tiredness was also kicking in; he had only had about 2 hours sleep after being on a night shift. He yawned and even though it was afternoon, he said, "Good night babe, it is good to have you home," he kissed her head and put his head back in the pillow.

"It is good to be home," Amy mumbled, as she was falling into a deep sleep.

The end.


End file.
